Talk:Seven Great Demon Lords
Untitled Isn't Barbamon mentioned as one of the seven in Next?KrytenKoro 01:22, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :To my knowledge, they called him "The Demon Lord", which has also been used for VenomVamdemon. Lanate 02:09, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I know It's probably way too late to change the primary fan-name, but is their any basis for "Seven Great Demon Lords" being the translation, as opposed to the more contextual "Seven Great Devils"? Is "Demon Lord" ever actually used in the dub? Or hell, even "Devil Kings" would be an acceptable translation. Basically, is there any english source that calls anything "Demon Lord"? If not, what do they use instead? 17:21, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Lucemon calls his Satan Mode the "true Cho-Mao" (超魔王, lit. "Super Devil King") in DWDS, so so far the dub name is just "Mao" for Demon Lords. :Damnit, the one time they actually refer to the SGDL in the anime, and it's replaced with "Belphemon and six others". WTH! 18:19, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :And the only other instance, Belphemon calls himself "the Deadly Digimon, Belphemon!" ::I'd like to vote for using the Japanese term (Demon Lord) in instances like this, when the dubbers are going out of there way to just be—well, not only idiotic, they do that all the time, but actively destructive to the intent of the material. 18:39, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::The Bandai cards use "Evil" for all Digimon with "Demon" in their type, which is completely inaccurate the the connotation of "Demon Lord". I'll check my DS when I get home, but do any of the Digimon World games featuring Demon Lords give them any sort of name? 19:58, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, Digimon World Data Squad consistently calls them "Mao type Digimon", but screw that, I'm not playing along with that nonsense. The only other dub source I can think of would be Digimon World DS, which I don't have, or Digimon World Championship, which I haven't played. ::DWD & D call Lucemon a "Demon Digimon". :::!!!! DWD & D calls Beelzemon "One of the Demon Lords"! We've finally got a sane dub name! Woot! ::::On a side note, the game also uses "Paladin" as the translation of "Holy Knight", at least for Sleipmon. Do we want to do anything with that? 10:52, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Shadowlord and Ogudomon Once we get some kind of full confirmation that Ogudomon is a member, we should probably add both of these to the section as the "Super-Demon Lord's". Shadowlord is explicitly mentioned as such in DWDS, making it a part of the concept of the group, if not a dues-paying member, and the same basically goes with Ogudomon. 11:11, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Code Keys DigiCode Text Does anyone know what the English DigiCode on each of the SGDLs' code keys say in DWDS? So far, all I can make out is that their names are spelled in DigiCode at the top of each of them. --AinzX 07:47, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Do you have any pictures? To be honest, I kind of stopped playing before getting to Belphemon, as the battling was just too long for me. 18:40, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::I haven't actually got the game but, the only "images" I can provide are ones from pausing videos which are from the highest quality ones I can find and in each case the text below the crest is illegible (unfortunately, I couldn't find the other three in similar quality): ::* @2:06 (Code Key of Sloth) ::* @1:36 (Code Key of Lust) ::* @2:10 (Code Key of Greed) ::--AinzX 21:27, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::I can't see it either. Once I get out of finals Friday, I'll see if I can boot up the game and take notes for you. 14:26, 4 May 2009 (UTC) So.... Yeah. We need to incorporate this info, because Ainz did one hell of a job figuring out stuff on this that most people never even thought of. 05:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Xros Wars Should we also include the anime? Lilithmon's profile mentions the SGDL. 15:45, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :The toei site profiles are just copy-pastes of the Dictionary, with a few rare exceptions, and provide nothing to confirm that they are talking about the actual character rather than just the species. However, if the Asahi or Jintrix profiles mention them as SGDL and provide evidence that they mean the anime characters, then yes we can. This goes for the Royal Knights, Olympus Twelve, and Ten Legendary Warriors, as well. 17:40, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::One of Lilithmon's Jintrix cards mentions both the SGDL and the Three Head Officers. Should we consider that the mention to the Head Officers makes that card a character card? 16:52, Febraury 9, 2012 (UTC) :Which card is it? I can check the profile on the card to see if it backs it up. To my recollection, the groups listed on the card face sometimes overlap. 17:40, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It's 1-104, the profile doesn't mention the Bagra Army or any thing related to the anime, but it lists her as "Seven Great Demon Lords" and "Three Head Officers" (or "Three Commanders" in Wikimon's translation). 18:14, Febraury 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Jintrix also conflates MetalGreymon XW and MetalGreymon L, as well as the Adventure and Tamers Terriermons. I don't think we can treat that box as anything other than our own infoboxes. 04:19, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Would the Beelzemon seen in Xros Wars be counted as a alternate form for the demon lord beelzemon in the normal sence or in the same way as daemonm cloacked?DalekSupreme13 07:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) The SGDL are belphemon, lucemon, lilithmon, beelzebumon, leviamon, daemon, and barbamon Although the Lilthmon and Leviamon in Digimon Xros Wars are not named as a members of the Seven Great Demon Lords within the anime itself, it is named a member on the card based off of it. ::The Beelzemon in Xros Wars is only called a member of the SGDL in his original Toei profile, which was removed once they noticed that they had just copy-pasted the original form's profile from the dictionary. That's why we don't use the Toei site's profiles as applying to the actual character. ::Lilithmon's Jintrix card just has an excerpt from her Dictionary profile, and lists that she has appeared in both the Three Head Officers and the Seven Great Demon Lords. However, those lists are compilations, not definitions of a specific character--they have what is clearly Tamers Terriermon listed as "Digimental of Fate" because of Willis's Terriermon, and they have MetalGreymon XW listed as "Crest of Courage" because of Tai's MetalGreymon. ::The blurbs on the SDT cards, however, are absolutely about the character, and if we can get one of those (or the asahi profile, I haven't checked it yet) to say that "Leviamon, Lilithmon, and Beelzemon are SGDL", then yes, they should be listed as such. Belphemon is this the same Belphemon as in DWDS? who are the VAs? 14:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC) No, it's not. The Belphemon from DWDS is a kid merged with the Code Key of Sloth; this is a different Belphemon. Digimon can be resurrected, though, and to treat them as separate is to claim that there are two groups of SGDL in data squad: one that got sealed away, and another that got sealed away with the key cards. Depending on when the game is supposed to be set, it makes more sense to believe that the code key either has the remnants of Belphemon, or allows him to be channeled from wherever he actually is sealed. I believe the channeling bit, because this game makes more sense as happening before the Royal Knights arc, but either way it's hard for me to believe that the DWDS Belphemon is not at least a part of DDS Belphemon. :Also, what's the deal with Digimon World DS? Is that within the Data Squad universe, or are the DATS characters dimensional travelers or something? 14:15, February 10, 2012 (UTC)